1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair support device, and more particularly to a chair support device having a movable foot pedal device to comfortably support feet of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chairs have no support devices to support feet portions of users, such that the users may not be comfortably supported on the chairs.
For massage chairs or the like, several support devices have been developed to support the feet portions of the users, while the users are massaged by the massage chairs. However, the support devices are solidly attached to the chair bases and may not be adjusted relative to the chair bases, such that the support devices may not be used to comfortably support the feet portions of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chair support devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chair support device including a movable or adjustable foot pedal device to comfortably support feet of users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a chair support device comprising a base including a front portion and a lower portion, a frame including a rear portion pivotally secured to the front portion of the base with a pivot axle, and movable relative to the base between a downward folding position and a working position, a foot pedal slidably supported on the frame and movable forwardly and rearwardly relative to the frame, and a rotating device provided for rotating the frame between the downward folding position and the working position, to move the foot pedal forwardly relative to the frame when the frame is rotated toward the working position, and to move the foot pedal rearwardly relative to the frame when the frame is rotated toward the downward folding position. The foot pedal may thus be forced to slide forwardly relative to the frame to a forward or working position, to suitably or comfortably support the feet of the users, and may also slide rearwardly relative to the frame to a folding or storing position, when the frame and the foot pedal are rotated downwardly relative to the base toward the downward folding position.
The frame includes at least one rail provided thereon, the foot pedal includes at least one track provided thereon, and slidably engaged with the rail of the frame, to guide the foot pedal to move relative to the frame.
The rotating device includes an actuator coupled between the base and the frame, to rotate the frame relative to the base about the pivot axle, and between the downward folding position and the working position. The rotating device further includes a lever having a first end pivotally secured to the base, and a coupling device may further be provided for coupling the lever to the foot pedal.
The lever includes a second end, the coupling device includes a link having a middle portion pivotally secured to the base, and having a first end pivotally secured to the second end of the lever, and having a second end coupled to the foot pedal.
The foot pedal includes at least one flap having a channel formed therein, the link includes a shaft attached to the second end thereof, and slidably received in the channel of the flap, for guiding the foot pedal to move relative to the frame and the base.